resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Wildfire
The Wildfire is a rocket launcher that appears in Resistance 3, replacing the LAARK which is no longer in use due to the absence of the military. It is wielded by Wildfire Hybrids and some Wardens. Description It is the seventh weapon the player acquires, being found on the train bridge in The Hunt being required for Joseph Capelli to shoot down the Chimeran Dropship. The Wildfire holds two rockets per clip, and another two in reserve, and is able to lock on to enemy players and vehicles, so should be used primarily as a anti-armour weapon. The secondary fire consists of a slow moving round that breaks up into multiple shells before hitting the ground. This is similar to the LAARK's Resistance 2 secondary fire, with the exception of its artillery-like trajectory, rather than the shotgun like spread of the LARRK. Wildfire hybrids are formidable enemies found in the New York area and will target the player with them. The rockets are easy to dodge because they are never locked on. It is easy to tell if a Wildfire is close because of the unique sound the rocket makes when it impacts and explodes. It is reclaimed by picking one up in the prison motorpool. Multiplayer The Wildfire is a spawnable weapon obtained at level 40. The rockets fired are only one hit kill if they target an enemy straight in the head. Wildfire splash damage only softens an enemy and therefore require two direct shots to the body or one to the head to kill. The projectiles' slow movement makes it difficult to target an enemy and even if the rocket is locked on, it is easier to dodge it the farther away it is launched. The locking on does not chase its targets much but veers in the general directional hits if the opponent has not moved form the targeted area very much. The secondary fire is more useful because of its larger splash damage and upgrading the wildfire will give the secondary rocket heat seeking missiles similar to the LAARK's shredders. If the player uses Demolitions as their perk, and an upgraded ammo beacon as their tactic, the Wildfire's secondary fire has the capabilities to have a one hit kill up to five players at a time when in confines quarters. Due to the weapons large, clip and abundance of ammunition, the primary fire along with the second upgrade brings the "Dropship" effect. The player must stand in an open area on one side of the battlefield while the other players battle. As enemy players fire their weapons of sprint, aim in the casual direction of their position on radar and fire the primary rocket over their position. The rocket will fly over and form smaller rockets all along its path and most likely one of them will hit on the intended target and maybe a few others. The ammo beacon is recommended for constant firing. The player will get mainly assist points for this though although a turret is also recommended to keep the player safe if enemies get too close. Upgrades *'Heat Seeking Mini-rockets:' *'Firestorm:' Intel Gallery File:Wildfire.png|The Wildfire. Wildfire Multiplayer.png|The Wildfire in Multiplayer. rzhang_r3_RPG.jpg|High Res Wildfire Trivia *It was first seen in the train yard multiplayer map but with the name "Firestorm." *It has to be used in order to obtain the "Fireworks" trophy. Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Weapons